


We Fell Like Rain

by OwlEmoji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Vague, also rly short, descriptive, vague af if im honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEmoji/pseuds/OwlEmoji
Summary: “I never asked for your name.” Voice clear yet quiet, they waited for an answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, hi.
> 
> This is my first time posting stuff so yeh lol. I wrote this a while back and came back to it since my bf said it was rly good. So here it is <3

He had golden eyes that sparkled in the daylight and glowed in the nighttime. Massive wings, beautiful, big and white. Horns which curled around the sides of his head, strong and alluring. His hair, messy, fluffy and gorgeous, only added to his appeal. It made Kenma nervous, yet calm. Nothing could compare the mysterious air he held about him. That was when they first saw him.

The second time, Kenma found their words. They learned much about him. Angel, adventures, rebellion, fear. They talked, for some time, before he left again. Kenma forgot to ask for his name. They watched his wings sculpt the air to his will, soaring up and up and up.

Kenma wished their own wings could fly.

The third time they saw him, there was fire. Bright, flickering, dangerous. Kenma thought they would die. Then, he came again, beautiful in the night sky. His wings parted the flames, making him look holy. _Though he is,_ they thought with grim amusement. He had freed them, releasing their bonds. They took to the sky.

They flew up and up and up, their wings painting the free canvas that was the sky. Kenma looked up at the man who had saved him from the tongues of flame and blinked their golden eyes. “I never asked for your name.” Voice clear yet quiet, they waited for an answer. Years seemed to pass in the seconds he considered. Then, with a smile that lit the very sky, he replied, his voice strong and confident, “Kuroo Tetsurou. I’ve missed you Kenma.”

And they remembered, tears rolling down blushed cheeks.

They fell like rain, lost into the sea. They didn’t forget. Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, its rly short but I didn't think I could add in amy more shizzle. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> Comments are always appreciated, so feel free to chuck one down below <33


End file.
